


Shore Angel

by Torke159



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Pirates, Size Difference, Size Kink, Space Pirates, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torke159/pseuds/Torke159
Summary: Written for WindowGoblin's Predator kink Challenge - A series of NSFW one-shots involving a Yautja!This One-shot's theme was: Nautical, pirates, ships, sea and such! The yautja in this is Warrior, a lost tribe yautja.





	Shore Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Done for WindowGoblin's predator kink challenge! Please excuse any errors and Enjoy!

It was a hot day, but that didn't matter for Warrior, the ship he and his clan mates were in was finally coming to port after many months traveling in the open sea.

They were “pirates”, as humans liked to call them, their leader, and captain, was Greyback, the wisest yautja Warrior has ever known, even if his son, Ghost, was a stupid, horny young blood.

But even after months of gathering riches and trophies, nothing could take Warrior’s thoughts away from the shore, the dry land that they only went back to when they were running low on supplies and top heavy with unspent Gold. 

Of course, when the ship was finally tied to the ports wooden masts, every yautja in the ship swarmed out of the ship and into their favorite local tavern, the best food, and beer of all shore cities nearby. They were staying three days this time…Not a lot of time, but more than the last time and Warrior was very grateful for this. For Warrior, it wasn't the beer or the promise of good food that made him walk into the tavern following his clan mates, but the one person that served clients, cleaned tables and so politely smiled when someone called him over. 

Warrior was madly in love with the server boy.

He had been eyeing him for two years now, two years of coming and going, two years of anxiously stepping in the tavern and wondering if even after six months in the sea, he'd still be working there. Two years of fingers brushing, shy smiles and soft blushes.

And again, after six months, he stepped in the bar, hearing the familiar, “Welcome!” coming from his oh-so-polite boy, who smiled as he greeted Warrior's friends and colleagues.

Everything followed normally as it did every six months. They drank, ate, laughed, some of the more “touch starved” yautjas would go up with a lady or two between giggles and flirting, their eyes big on the coin pouch their clients carried. Everything was normal until his captain called for his boy server, then all went to hell.

The boy being as helpful as a lantern in the dark came running over and bent down slightly to hear the whispers his captain spilled in his ear, whatever he was told startled him, as he gasped and looked back at the captain, who now stroked a thumb over the boy’s chin, making him blush and nod fast, scurrying for the stairs and out of sight.

Warrior feared the worst, his Captain had also taken an interest in his boy and was going upstairs with him. However, instead of heading to the stairs, Greyback strode to his table, sitting down next to him briefly.

“That boy is lovely, isn't he? I saw you lookin’ “, Greyback took a large gulp of his whiskey.

“Captain-”, “I know you like him, you twit, I'm not going to fuck him”.

“You're not? Why not?”, Warrior put his drink down and looked directly at his Captain now.

“He's young, pretty, got a whole life ahead of him, I would do him no good...Of course, I'd love to make him scream for the night but...you'd rather do that yourself, wouldn't you?”

Before Warrior could stutter his answer out, his Captain was already getting up again and hitting his shoulder, “He's upstairs, room number seven and by God, if you don't go after him, I will”. 

That was enough encouragement for Warrior. He got upstairs and walked to room number seven’s door and stopped, he didn't hear anything coming from the said room, so he knocked.

After a few tense seconds, he heard a muffled, “Come in”, definitely from his boy.

Finally opening the door, the first thing Warrior sees is said boy sitting at the edge of the bed, one hand rubbing his own arm while the other clutched his cleaning rag so tightly his knuckles were white, and he was looking right at him.

“I...he didn't tell me if I was to remove my clothes or not..”, the boy looked down briefly and gulped as Warrior approached him, taking his rag from his hand and setting it aside on a chair.

“I have been...looking out for your visits”, he said, shyly, ”the way you look at me makes me feel..funny”.

“Do I offend you?”, Warrior took a seat next to him on the bed.

“No! Uhm, no, no you don't, it's..a good funny, I really look forward to...seeing you again, every time you go away”.

This time Warrior brought his hands up to hold the boy’s face in them, looking him in the eye, “What did he tell you?”.

“He said you'd be having me”.

“And do you wish for that?”.

“I dream of it.”

That was more than enough for Warrior, as he let his hands fall down to the boy's shirt and slowly untie the knots that held it together, savoring every bit of skin he unwrapped.

Letting his boy help him with the clasps in his armor, Warrior was happy in finally pulling his body flush against the boy's own delicate one. 

He gasped under his ministrations, Warrior's lust was on fire and it would burn both of them, not that they really cared by now.

Soon enough his boy was a moaning mess, legs spread wide for him as two of Warrior's fingers were enough to give him a good stretch before taking something much larger than just that.

They were very different from one another, Warrior's light blue skin contrasted beautifully to his sweet boy's pinkish skin, he was soft and smooth while Warrior was rough and worn by heavy work, and somehow, they were perfect for each other.

Warrior met little resistance as he slowly but carefully pushed inch by inch of himself inside his beautiful lover.

Warrior couldn't kiss him as men of his kind could, but that didn't stop him from touching, caressing and nuzzling his boy, feeling every curve, every muscle as he dove in deeper and deeper, losing himself in his tightness, struggling to keep from moving and hurting his precious server boy.

Warrior stayed very still, waiting for his boy to get used to his size, so he could love him with all he had. Their gazes locked and Warrior held his lover like he was going to break at any moment.

When his boy finally gave him a curt nod and held onto his shoulders, Warrior slowly started to move and God, he saw stars, he was hot, tight, he molded himself to him and didn't mean to let him do any time soon it seemed.

At first, he grunted and closed his eyes, in obvious discomfort. Warrior bent and hugged him close and started to thrust with more force and steadiness, the headboard hitting the wall,the noise giving away what kind of lewd activity they were up to, soon enough they were both moaning and panting,holding to one another like their lives depended on it and just maybe they did.

Warrior made sure that his boy's own member wasn't left unattended to, and judging by the started moan that left his pretty boy's lips, he was also very thankful for that.

While still pumping his boy’s member in one hand, Warrior lifted him up, snaking his free arm around his waist and baking him against the wall, the boy’s legs naturally wrapped around Warrior’s hips as Warrior continued to repeatedly pound him into oblivion, trying to so hard to find that sweet, sweet spot that would have his boy screaming his name even louder than he already was.

The search did not take much longer as when Warrior tilted his boy a certain way, a startled wail let him know he hit jackpot.

A few more thrusts there and he could feel his boy tightening around him, urging him closer and closer to the edge himself as he felt his orgasm getting nearer and nearer.

The boy was first to come, moaning loudly and caging Warrior tightly with his legs, shots of come hit both of their abdomens and a bit of the boy’s own chest.

Warrior didn't last long after him, he came with as much intensity, his lover feeling thick spurts of come shot up his inner walls, both panting, hugging each other, Warrior supporting their weights against the wall as both came out of their high.

Laying together on the bed now as they exchanged caresses and whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears, Warrior was sure this boy would never forget him, and neither was he ever forgetting his shore angel.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tell me what you think!


End file.
